Hard To Say Goodbye
by Brown Sugar1
Summary: StanWendy songfic. Find out what happens when Wendy breaks up with Stan. One shot, please R&R.


_I know, I know, I haven't finished Bruises yet, but I will...soon. Anyway, I got this idea while watching Dreamgirls. This is a songfic the song is called Hard To Say Goodbye by The Dreams. _

Hard To Say Goodbye

There's a knock on Wendy's door. She answers it and its Stan. He kisses her on the lips. "You wanted to see me babe?"

"Yes, please come in." He comes in as she closes the door. She leads him to her bedroom. "There's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

Wendy looks at the smile on his face and lowers her head."I'm, I'm breaking up with you…" Stan looks at her in shock before he lowers his head.

_We didn't make forever_

_We've each got to go our separate ways_

_And now we're standing here helpless_

_Looking for something to say_

"B-b-but, why? What did I do?" Stan eyes began to tear up.

"I just think it's time that we move on with our lives."

A tear drop falls from Stan's eye. "But I love you. I don't want to move on. We've been together for what seems like forever. You're more than just my girlfriend. you're my best friend, my soul mate, my everything."

_We've been together a long time_

_We never thought it would end_

_We were always so close to each other_

_You were always my friend_

"I feel the same way, that's why this is so hard for me. I love you more than anything." She wipes Stan's tears away. "Don't cry Stan, I hate to see you in tears."

_And it's hard to say goodbye, my love_

_It's hard to see you cry, my love_

_It's hard to open up that door_

_When you're not sure what you're going for_

"Then don't do this to me. I don't want things to end like this." He cries even harder.

"I don't either, but I have to do this, it's best for us."

"It's not best for me. Why does it have to be this way?" He buries his head into his hands and continues sobbing.

Wendy puts her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't be sad Stan." She smiles at him. "Don't think about the break up, think of all the good times we had together.

_We didn't want this to happen_

_But we shouldn't feel sad_

_We had a good life together_

_Just remember all the times we had_

"Then all the good times will lead me to remember this, the worst day of my life." He continues sobbing. Wendy raises his chin up.

"I love you Stan and I always will. But we're going off to college soon and we may meet new people to fall in love with."

"So you're planning to forget all about me? I thought even with college we would be together forever."

She kisses Stan on the cheek. "You'll always be in my heart." She smiles at him.

_You know I'll always love you_

_You know I'll always care_

_And no matter how far I may go_

_In my heart you'll always be there_

"So that's it? It's over?" He continues crying.

Wendy begins to cry with him. "I'm so sorry, it's really hard to say goodbye." She wipes her eyes. "I said I was going to do this without tears, and you should too."

_And it's hard to say goodbye, my love_

_It's hard to see you cry, my love_

_It's hard to open up that door_

_When you're not sure what you're going for_

Stan grabs Wendy and hugs her tightly. "I can't do this, I just can't!"

Wendy gently pushes him away. "You can do this. I know it's hard, but you can do this. You have to try to forget about me and move on with your life."

_But we've got to grow_

_We've got to try_

_But it's hard, so hard_

_We have to say goodbye _

He wipes his eye. "I thought we would be together forever…" He whispers.

She gives him a kiss on the lips. "Just know that I'll always love you."

_We didn't make forever_

_But I will always love you_

_We didn't make forever_

_But I will always love you_

Stan lets out a deep sigh. "I guess this is it then. Goodbye Wendy." He leaves her room and her house walking out of her life forever, just like she wanted. She watches him walk away from her house. She gives him a sad wave, but he doesn't see it.

"This was hard for me too Stan, but no matter what, I'll always love you.

_It's so hard_

_Baby, it's so hard_

_I'll always love you_

_It's so hard_

_Baby, it's so hard_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
